Fey Pantheon
The Fey are manifestations of power from the Feywild and their home plane is inhabited by the deities that protect it. The oldest and most ancient division of power were the seelie and unseelie courts, an ancient system of good and evil that was once the only division of power in the plane and was caused by the divisions between Titania and the Queen of Air and Darkness . The progenitors of all of the fairies were Una and Finvarra from whose union all fey creatures have sprung, and their stories are closely related to the Tuatha Dé Danann. All fey, regardless of alignment, are opposed to Karontor and the Fomorians. The Seelie Court The Seelie Court is both a wing of the pantheon as well as a physical realm, one that moves between the Feywild and the Upper Planes with ease. * Caoimhin * Damh * Eachtighern * Emmantiensien * Fionnghuala * Nathair Sgiathach * Oberon * Puck * Queen Mab * Skerrit * Squelaiche * Titania * Verenestra The Unseelie Court Once a formal court the Unseelie Court was dismantled after its queen's disappearance and subsequent destruction. Its surviving former members have been barred from the Court of Stars. * The Queen of Air and Darkness * Auril * Cegilune * Dark Crow * Neifion * The Queen of Nightmares * The Whisperer in the Shade * Urdlen The Court of Stars The court of stars has distinctions other than that of strictly good against evil and in more recent years the Summer and Winter sides of the court have been at odds with one another. The court has not actually met in at least two centuries, but is expected to meet soon on the wishes of the Prince of Frost. The Summer Court * Tiandra * Chiron * Aurusel * Fathagn * Hyrsam * Fly, Keeper of Jaggerbad Skyhouse * The Lady of the White Well * Lurue, the Unicorn Princess * Sarpenon, Lily Marquis * King of Dreams * King Sunfire, Lord of Pixies The Winter Court * Koliada * The Prince of Frost * Mournwind, Exarch of the Prince of Frost * Soulsorrow, Exarch of the Prince of Frost * Rodielle The Green * Mother Tree * Oran * Psilofyr * Summer Ash, Autumn Oak, Winter Fir, and Spring Flower, First of the Nymphs * The Green Man * Relkath of the Infinite Branches * Sky Shaper * Zebechial Coral Court * Deep Sashelas * Elias Alastai * Sarula Iliene * Siobhan Alastai * Scamander The Gloaming * Baba Yaga * Eochaid * The Maiden of the Moon * Morrisa, Lady of Swords * Prince of Hearts * Sharaea * Silvermaw * Witch of Fates Unaffiliated Archfey * Tuxil, the Trinket Lord * The Cat Lord * The Carrion King * Caelynnvala, Peacebringer * Cernunnos * Liria * Desharis * Jalfarian Khaldros * Kannoth * The Rose King * Sebek * Mornach * Felsa, the Slumbering Queen * Rheusendrous, Exarch of Selephra * Selephra, The Bramble Queen * Sun Wukong Category:Arch-Fey Category:Archfey